monsters_inc_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Monsters Inc.
This Is Monsters Inc. is the theme song. It is a parody of This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Waternoose, Randall, Roz, Needleman & Smitty, Mike, Sully, Boo, the CDA and other monsters sing it. The song remains the same, even in the latter half of Season 1 and "Time Over Time", which take place in The World in which Boo was Never Born. Lyrics Monsters: Little monsters everywhere, I bet you wonder why do we scare. Come with us but don't you blink, you'll miss our world at Monsters Inc. This is Monsters Inc., this is Monsters Inc.! Monsters scare children! Quite a scare! This is Monsters Inc.! We're not just being us you think! We live by the code! We only scare because we care! We scare to make our energy safe! That's our work at Monsters Inc.! Henry J. Waternoose: I'm Waternoose, I run this place! We scare kids cold, then leave without a trace! Randall Boggs: I am Randall with a camouflaged skin! Causing so much fear your head will spin! Monsters: This is Monsters Inc.! This is Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Randall: In this place, we call work, we scare and make children go berserk! Waternoose: At our job, we take so much pride, know that we make children scream and cry! Monsters: Through those closet doors, we scare children more and more! Sneak up and let out a huge massive roar! This is Monsters Inc.! Face your claws and sneak your sleep! Aren't you scared? Roz: Well, that's just fine! I've said it once, I've said it twice! Paperwork is my advice, I'm watching you! File your paperwork right! Needleman and Smitty: Everybody shriek! Everybody shriek! It's our work at Monsters Inc.! Mike Wazowski: Hey I'm Mike with the one big eye! I'm the assistant to this big guy! James P. Sullivan: Hey I'm Sully with the blue and purple fur! I hold the record as the best scarer! Mike: This is Boo! (whispers) She's a human too! Sully: She got her name because she always yells... Mary Gibbs: Boo! Monsters: This is Monsters Inc.! This is Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Child Detection Agency: Attention monsters everywhere! Children are deadly so beware while you scare! If a kid touches you then yell right away! So you could be hosed down by the CDA! Waternoose: Monsters Inc.! We make energy by scaring kids so expertly! Monsters: Everywhere you look there seems to be another spook! Go into a closet door to make some children scream! This is Monsters Inc.! Everybody shriek! Needleman and Smitty: Can you believe we do this seven days a week? Monsters: We have monsters here who come from everywhere to see how well that we can scare! This is Monsters Inc.! This is Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! Sully: This is our job but we're not mean! Mike: We're just making a gene by using kids' screams! Everyone: Lalalalalalala! Monsters Inc.! Monsters Inc.! (continues) Category:Songs